


Daddy

by aft33



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Anal Sex, College Student, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Lies, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, sugar daddy hiram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aft33/pseuds/aft33
Summary: Andy is a freshman at NYU. He has saved money for years just to come here. He's prepared for the hard class load, and the one or two jobs he's going to need to get just to stay in school, but he's not prepared for Hiram. When he meets the handsome and rich older married man, his whole world flips upside down. Not only will he soon learn how the other half lives, but he'll also discover the drama that comes with it.





	1. The Kiss

His name is Hiram Lodge, and he is the love of my life, the center of my world, the man who changed my entire life in the span of just 24 hours. It all began my freshman year at NYU.

I had just moved into my tiny dorm room, my parents had left, and my roommate had still not arrived. I was getting hungry so I headed out into the city in the hopes of finding something quick and cheap to eat. But just ten minutes into that search and I get lost. I get really lost. I have no idea where I am. There are so many people walking around and knocking me around, that I am ready to lose it. I take my phone out and am about to get directions when someone bumps into me and it falls to the ground, shattering. People don’t even stop as I try to grab my phone, some even walking on it.

“Damn.” I forget my phone and just walk into the nearest empty alley. “Damn. Damn. Damn.”

“Are you alright?” A man’s voice scares me half to death. “Oh! Sorry.” I look up to see this incredibly handsome man.

“Oh, yeah… I’m fine.” He’s a few inches shorter than me but has a perfectly symmetrical face, perfectly sculpted hair, and an expensive suit that still allows me to see his muscular body underneath.

“It doesn’t seem that way.” He walks up to me.

“I’m just new to the city. My phone broke and I’m completely lost.”

“Oh…” He grabs his phone from his pocket and starts typing something. “My car will be here in just a minute. I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Oh… that’s so nice.”

“No problem.” He puts his hand out. “My name’s Hiram.”

“Andy.” We shake hands. 

Something in this moment, as our hands grip each other, sparks something in the both of us. Our eyes keep intense contact, and our hands don’t stop holding. 

“I’m married.” He blurts out as he pulls his hand back.

“I’m not gay.” I blurt. “I’ll find my way back.” I turn and start walking away.

“No.” I stop. “Let me give you that ride. My cars here already.” I turn to him and I just follow him to his fancy black car. “I’m not gay either, by the way.” We get into the car and sit across from each other.

“NYU dorms please,” I say to the driver.

We sit there silently for the entire drive. All my mind can think about are his lips. I can’t stop thinking about his hair and how crunchy it must be. My mind races through the ways I want to rip his suit off. I think about where I want to kiss him.

“We’re here.” The driver says in what feels like the shortest drive ever.

“Thank you Hiram.” I start heading to the car door, but for just a second Hiram moves forward, grabs me by my head, and gives me the most amazing fireworks in the air kiss.

“No, thank you,” Hiram says as he lets go of me.

I just continue out of the car and turn towards the open door. I look down at Hiram, who is staring up at me. Our eyes make intense contact that shakes me to my core. And then I close the car door and the car drives away.


	2. The Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram invites Andy to meet with him the next morning.

It was a long and sleepless night. I couldn’t stop thinking about Hiram, even though everything in me told me I should. I spent the night looking him up. I found out more about his wife, Hermione. I found his beautiful daughter Veronica, who is only a couple years younger than me. Everything I found should’ve pushed Hiram right out of my mind, but it only made me think about him more. Every image I saw of him made me stir crazy. Every image made me hard, rock hard.

I tried all night to forget about him, to push him out of my mind. It helped that my roommate didn’t show up, so I just sat in my room all night long. But what didn’t help was when, around 9 am, a package was dropped off at my door. At the door was a man wearing all black with black shades, with a large box in his hands.

“Andy?” His voice is deep.

“Yes…” He hands me the package.

“Mr. Lodge would like you to meet with him right now.”

“I can’t. I’ve got class.”

“He’s got that handled. He would like you to put that on. I’ll be driving you to the destination. I’ll be outside when you’re ready.” He walks away and I close the door.

Before I can even open the package, my phone dings and I receive an email saying my classes for today have all been canceled. How could he do that?

I take the lid off the package. I unravel the wrapping to see a very nice suit. It must be worth a couple thousand dollars. I start putting it on, just curious as to whether or not it will fit. And it does. It fits perfectly. I’ve never had a piece of clothing fit me so perfectly. I did, however, need to look online for how to tie a tie.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” I say to myself in the mirror. “Okay… deep breath… act calm.” I tell myself, repeating in my head as I walk out of my dorm and to the car waiting for me outside.

The drive is very quick, maybe five minutes. We stop in front of a very grand and very old hotel building. The driver opens the door for me.

“30th floor. Elevator code is 3458.” That’s all he says before going in the car and driving away.

So I go inside. Unlike the outside of the building, the inside is very quiet, even a little dark. I walk up to the elevator, but there’s no button, just a keypad. I type in the code the driver gave me, and then step in. The elevator starts going on its own. As it moves up, I turn to the metal back of the elevator. I start looking at my reflection, checking my hair and the suit. I suddenly begin getting very nervous, my chest pumping.

“Andy!” The elevator door opens and Hiram immediately walks up to me, a drink in both hands. “Here.” He hands me one of them. “Come in.”

“Where are we?”

“Our new place. We’ll meet here whenever we want to speak or see each other in person. We’ll also meet here before going anywhere else. You can also come here and hang out whenever you want.”

“I’m sorry, but… but I think.” Hiram steps towards me, silencing me.

“I saw the way you looked at me. I felt that kiss. I know what you want. I want the same thing.” He grabs the drink from my hand and places it, along with his, on a nearby table.

He steps forward and begins kissing me. He runs his hands into my hair. The kiss is even more electric than before. I wrap my arms around his body, sliding them onto his shoulders, feeling the muscles through the suit. He steps back and begins laughing.

“God damn!” He’s got a big smile on his face. “Even better than the first one. Damn!” He reaches forward, grabbing my tie and pulling it, and me, towards him.

“Yeah…” I’m speechless.

“Come with me. We have some things to do.” My mind explodes, the idea of what is about to happen begins to unravel me.

I’ve never done anything before, besides kissing. Though my nerves are boiling, at the same time the way Hiram is looking at me is calming me down. He pulls me into a hallway. We go down to the end of the hall and into the last room. We walk into a gorgeous room with a wall consisting just of windows. The view of the entire city shocks and awes me.

“Wow. it’s beautiful.”

“I know, right.” He turns me to face him. “But you’re way better to look at.” Just then he goes down to his knees.

“Hiram.”

“Shh…” He unzips my pants, slowly pulling them down. “Let’s have a taste of what’s to come.”

“Oh...Oh….Okay………”


	3. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram and Andy continue to get to know each other.

“Oh god!” I shout as I begin to explode in Hiram’s mouth.

Hiram takes just a taste before moving his head back and letting cum shoot onto his face, hair, and suit. He closes his eyes and licks his lips as the rest of my cum sprays him down. Once done, I watch as Hiram opens his eyes and moves back forward, licking all the cum off the penis. He sucks on it just slightly, trying to get every last bit of it out.

“So…?” It feels very awkward as he stands up.

“So?” He wipes his finger across his cheek, wiping the cum off then sucking on his finger. “That was quite spectacular. You taste better than I could’ve imagined.” He runs a hand through his hair, wet streaks of cum easily visible. “I’ve got a meeting in 30, but we should have just enough time for a shower.” He starts walking away, throwing his tie to the ground.

“We?” I can’t close my mouth and follow quickly behind him. 

I follow him into a grand bathroom with a shower that could easily fit 15 people. He turns the shower on by a button on the outside, water falling down like it’s raining. He turns to me as he throws his jacket on the floor. I watch in amazement as he unbuttons his shirt, his very swollen and perfect muscles being revealed.

“Oh wow.” I accidentally let slip from my mouth.

He just laughs as he throws his shirt to the floor.

“Wanna help me?” He says as he whips his belt off with a singular yank.

“Of course.” I walk up to him and move his hands from his pants.

I reach down and unzip his pants. I slowly begin moving down as I pull his pants down. Our eyes never lose contact as I go all the way down. I put both my hands on his muscular thighs and lightly grip them. I can see his bulge start to grow through his boxers. I slide both of my hands up to his waist, moving up so my face is directly in front of them. I slowly slide my fingers underneath his boxers and begin to slowly pull them down. 

“Come on. We don’t have much time.” Though he seems to like it, Hiram also seems to just want it to happen.

Something comes over me as his erect, and quite large, penis pops out in my face. I take a gulp, both amazed and afraid of it.

“You’ve got it.” These words suddenly build up my confidence.

Something in me changes and I stand up. He seems confused as our eyes meet. I push him back, kissing him and letting our bodies rub against each other. His head slides against the glass as our kissing gets more dramatic and our heads move around. I stop kissing him, his smile larger than before. I open the shower door directly left of him. I grab Hiram by the shoulders and walk left with him. I take a small step back and take the rest of my clothes off quickly. 

“Wow,” Hiram whispers under his breath, not knowing I can hear him.

Once I’m completely naked, I step forward and place my hands on his chest, pushing him back and into the shower. The water immediately begins falling on him. His perfect hair begins to crack and fall down. As hair begins to go over his eyes, he goes to run his hands through to fix it.

“No,” I say as I walk in the rest of the way and grab both of his wrists, pinning them against the wall and above his head.

We begin kissing again, the kiss becoming more electric than ever before. I stop kissing him after a minute and slowly begin moving down. My hands slide down his arms, squeezing his biceps. I kiss his pecs as my lips pass them. I continue kissing each and every inch of his body as I move down. His eyes close as my mouth kisses his inner thigh. 

“Oh…” Hiram moans as my mouth moves over to his balls.

I lick the side of his balls, my tongue reaches deeper down and to the underside of his balls. I take one ball into my mouth, just lightly sucking on it. I take it in my mouth a little more, sucking on it harder.

“Shit!” Hiram moans loudly as I take both of his balls into my mouth.

I suck on them hard enough that most people would tap out, but Hiram is just smiling more and more. I dig my just lightly onto his balls, scrapping them as move out and let his balls go. I then move up a little, his erect penis already having a bit of cum seeping from the tip. I move forward, ready to take it all in.

_ Ring ring! Ring ring! _

The sound of an obnoxiously loud phone comes from Hiram’s pants outside of the shower, shocking me and Hiram out of the moment.

“Shit!” Hiram shouts and rushes out of the shower, nearly knocking me to my ass.

I stand up and try not to laugh as I watch Hiram, naked and wet, searching through the pile of clothes for his phone. He finally gets it and stands up, looking at himself in the mirror and taking a deep breath in.

“Hey, Miha!” His voice is different than when he talks to me. “Yes. Yes. I’ll be there soon.” He is nodding his head, running a hand through his hair. “I promised you I would be there. And I will. I’ll see you there. Love you Miha.” He hangs up the phone and turns to me in the shower. “Turns out I have less time than I thought. Turn around.” I’m confused and do what he says.

He just walks up from behind me, bends me over, and shoves his penis up my ass.

“Fuck!” I shout loudly.

“Don’t worry. It won’t be long.” Hiram begins thrusting himself in and out of me.

It all feels very cold and painful as he continues. He doesn’t say a word, doesn’t look at me, doesn’t even touch me. He smacks the wall and I see him wince as he begins to cum into my ass just a minute later.

“Whoo!” He shouts before sliding out of me. “Amazing!” He runs both his hands through his hair.

That was very fast and painful. It was so different than before. It’s like he flipped a switch on that phone call, became a different person than I’ve known this whole time.

“Can you get out please.” He gives me a kiss. “Gotta shower and get out of here quickly.” He doesn’t even wait for me to get out of the shower completely before he grabs the shampoo.

I walk out of the bathroom, out of the room, and into the living room. I walk to the windows, looking out at the city. But I can’t see the city. All I can see is my reflection. I take a look at myself. Somehow I look different. I look happy, yet sad. I just continue to look at myself, wondering if this was all some kind of mistake.

A couple of minutes later Hiram walks out of the bedroom wearing a different suit and looking somehow even more impeccable. He walks into the kitchen and to the fridge. He grabs the orange juice and opens it up, chugging half of it down. He then looks over to me, smiling.

“Sorry about that.” He walks up to me. “I just really need to be going.”

“Yeah… um, no problem…” He kisses me. “Do you think we can talk later?”

“Sure, but it may have to wait until tomorrow. What about?” He looks down at his phone.

“Just about us. This. We. And your wife. Your daughter.”

“Yeah. Of course.” He doesn’t even look up from his phone.

He looks up quickly to give me another kiss before walking to the elevator. He gets in and leaves without a word or saying anything else. I just sit down, butt naked, on the couch and put my face in my hands, wondering what I have just gotten myself into.


	4. The Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram surprises Andy with some gifts.

Hiram didn't come back that night. I spent the night watching the big TV and looking through the rooms. Hiram must love himself some suits because there are five closets full of just suits. I slept in the far too comfortable bed and woke up with the sun.

I sat and waited in the living room. My phone eventually died, I couldn't find a charger. I waited almost all day. I told myself, once it hits 4 I would leave because I've got a class.

**3:54 PM**

****I'm ready to leave. I'm a bit pissed. I'm a bit sad. But I"m giving him six more minutes. But then a knock on the door makes me jump to my feet. I run to the door and open it. It's a very tall and handsome man with impeccable brown hair and a great suit.

"Hello Andy, my name's Arthur Adam. Hiram sent me." He walks in and I notice a briefcase in his hand. "He sent me to tell you that he's sorry. He was called out on a last-second business trip in Europe. He's going to be gone all week." I can't stop starring at this handsome man. "He also said that he is sorry for what happened before. When he got that call he got distracted and focused on leaving. He says he will apologize better when he sees you next." He walks over to the counter and places the suitcase down.

"What's this?"

"Hiram has sent you three gifts." He opens up the briefcase, pulling out a simple black wallet and phone. "The phone is for you to communicate with him. It also has my contact information on it, and you are welcome to call me when you need absolutely anything. The wallet has a couple thousand dollars and the three cards have no limits. He wishes that you make this place comfortable for yourself and buy anything you may need." He closes the briefcase.

"What's the third gift?"

"Me." He moves forward and begins kissing me, but I immediately push him back.

"What the fuck!"

"Hiram said that you could have me. Do whatever you want with me, but only when he's out of town and he can't help. He says that I must do whatever you wish." He loosens up his tie. "What do you wish?"

"I wish that you would..." I'm ready to shout him out, but the more I look at him, the more I want him. "Go. Please go." I nearly faint making that decision.

He just tightens his tie, grabs the briefcase, and leaves without a word. I drop down to the couch, thinking of what I just did. Is Hiram serious? Is he just giving me guys to sleep with because he's gone? I want him! Doesn't he know that? And that's when it hits me for the first time... I like him... I really like him. I walk over to the counter and grab the phone, finding Hiram, then text him...

Andy: Thank you. I can't wait to see you again.

I put it in my pocket, put the wallet down, then leave. At first, I'm ready to go to class, but then it hits me. Why? Why go to class? I can skip just one class, right? I've got more money to spend then my mind has ever imagined possible... so... let's spend it!

I text Arthur that I need a car with a driver. Within 30 seconds he texts back saying a car is waiting for me downstairs. So I go downstairs and get in the back of a nice black car.

"Where to sir?" The old man driver asks.

"Um... I don't know actually."

"What do you want to do?" He looks back at me.

"Shop."

"For anything specific?"

"Um... suits!"

"I'll take you to Mr. Lodge's go-to man for a suit."

"Great! Thanks."

He drives me to this small hole in the wall brick building with a small green door.

"Just tell him Mr. Lodge sent you. I'll be back in an hour."

In that little shop, an old man measured me and we put together a dozen different suits that cost more than my tuition. After that my driver, Al, took me to a couple more clothing stores. I spent over $10,000 on shirts, pants, belts, ties, and shoes. It was hard to spend the money at first, feeling uncomfortable, but after the first thousand, it just started feeling fun. I liked something, I bought it. Whether I needed something or not, I bought it. It felt like I was meant to do this. As it started to get later, Al took me to the large Apple store on Fifth Avenue. There I got myself a new phone, and a couple laptops, 'cause why not.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Al asked as we put the bags in the trunk.

"Of course."

"What do you want?"

"You choose."

"Okay, sir."

He begins driving and I receive a text. I take my phone out, it's from Hiram.

_Hiram: I see you took the card out for a spin today._

_Andy: Oh! Sorry! Was it too much?_

_Hiram: Not at all! I was expecting you to spend ten times that._

_Andy: Really?_

_Hiram: When I get back I'll have to show you how shopping is really done._

_Andy: Great. I did get you a little gift though._

_Hiram: Really? What?_

_Andy: You'll just have to come back to see._

_Hiram: I guess I will. I'm sure we'll see each other sooner than you expect._

_Andy: I have to go. Al just brought me to dinner._

_Hiram: Bye._

Al brings me to a restaurant that looks closed.

"Are you sure it's open?"

"Yeah. I reserved a special table for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Text me when you're done."

"Thanks Al." I open the restaurant door and walk in.

The place is dimly lit and there is absolutely no one else in here. A man appears out of nowhere.

"Andy?"

"Yes..."

"This way."

He guides me to the back of the restaurant and opens these double doors. Directly in front is a table and there sits Hiram, looking as great as ever.

"Hiram!" I nearly shout and walk into the room, the doors closing behind me. "What are you doing here?" He stands up and walks over to me.

"Had the night off and took a quick flight to say hello." We kiss then hug.

"That's fantastic. You're fantastic."

"I don't have long though." We sit down across from each other. "So if you want to talk, we should get started."

"Oh..."

"You said you had stuff you wanted to talk about, so let's get started." He unbuttons his jacket. "Ask me anything."


	5. The Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy has some questions for Hiram

“What is this?” I blurt out.

“What do you mean?” He puts his hand on mine.

“Are you just… bored? Is this just some little fling that’s gonna last a month and then you ditch me?” I am not normally this brazen, it’s literally killing me inside.

“Andy…” He grips my hand and looks me in the eyes. “I can’t promise you that this is going to go on until the day I die. I wish I could. But I can’t. But I can promise you that this will go on for as long as you and I have this connection. Maybe it will fade away in a month or two. Maybe in ten years. But I just want us to enjoy it. I want us to go for as long as we are both happy. If you just so happen to not want this anymore in a couple of weeks, months, or years… I don’t want to you stay. I want you to come to me and let me know.”

“Thanks. That really means a lot. But I do really hope this lasts much longer than a few months.”

“Me too.” We move forward and kiss. “Any more questions?”

“Just a few.” We both laugh. “What’s with Arthur?”

“Arthur? He’s my right-hand man. Does anything and everything for me.”

“But why did you want him to… well, do things with me?”

“Oh! Well, I just realized that I’m going to have to be far away from you all the time. Not only do I have work, but I have my family. We may go a month or two without seeing each other. I just want to make sure that if I’m not here to help you, that you have the best someone here to help. He will literally do anything you ask him to do without question. I even use him when I’m on long business trips.”

“I don’t know if I’m really into that though. I… I would kinda rather be just with you.”

“That’s fine too. But I”m going to leave him with you for now on. He’ll be there for protection, for basically anything you need or want. And if you just so happen to choose to do more with him, it’s perfectly fine with me. Just as long as it’s not as good as being with me.”

“It never could.” We both laugh. “Okay… so what about Miha? Who’s she?”

“She’s my daughter. Veronica.”

“Oh…”

“I honestly forget to mention her before, but then it felt too late to say anything.”

“I understand. But why did you freak out the other day… in the shower?”

“I made a promise to her when she was a little kid that no matter where I was or what I was doing I would answer her calls or go to her if she needed me.”

“Is she okay? Why did she call?”

“She got a letter from the college she applied to and didn’t want to open it until I got back.

“Oh. Cool! How’d she do?”

“She got in.” He has a big smile on his face.

“Oh good!” We kiss. “Which school?”

“NYU…” We both sit there in awkward silence for a few minutes. “She’s starting next fall.”

“In less than a year… wow…” She’ll be going to school with me… that might be complicated.

“But that means I’ll be in the city far more often.”

“But what if…” scenarios start running through my mind.

“No.” He turns me to him and grabs my shoulder. “Don’t do that. That’s still a year away.”

“Well more like nine months away.”

“Don’t worry about that just yet. When it comes we will. And it won’t be as hard as you think. There’s little to no chance you’d even have a class in the same building at the same time.”

“That’s true…”

“Any more questions?”

“Actually yeah… just one more…” I move closer to him and whisper in his ear. “Where’s the bathroom?” I reach over and grab his quickly growing bulge. 

“Follow me.” He stands up, grabs my hand, and takes me to the back.

We walk into the bathroom and locks the door behind us. We immediately begin kissing. I push him back and against the wall. I pin him against it hard. I run my hands into his jacket and slide around his soft and tight shirt. I slide my hands up and grip Hiram’s tie. I stop kissing Hiram and he takes a deep breath, smiling. I pull on his tie, chocking him just a little. He bites his lip and I begin to slowly move squat down.

“No.” Hiram puts his hand on my chin and puls me back up. “It’s my turn to help you.” 

He grabs me by my shoulders and turns me around and against the wall. He then slowly moves down to his knees. He looks up at me and smiles. He moves forward, and with his teeth, pulls my zipper down. With his mouth, he pulls my penis out of my boxers and into his mouth. I can tell he’s done this before and is quite the pro. He doesn’t waste any time as he takes my erect penis into his mouth. He wraps his tongue around my shaft as he moves deeper down. As he takes my penis all the way down his throat, his tongue cups my balls. Somehow his mouth takes in my penis and balls. As he sucks on my balls I feel ready to explode. I know I should hold it in, and I really want to, but I don’t think I can.

“Oh fuck!” I thought I had at least another 30 seconds but am shocked as I explode into Hiram’s mouth. “Good God!” I dig my hands into his perfectly quiffed hair and grip it.

“Yummy,” Hiram says a minute later after he’s sucked it all down and licked my penis clean. “So fucking tasty.” He looks up and me and wipes a little cum off the corner of his mouth with his finger.

“You. Are. Amazing.” I say as he stands up, zipping up my pants.

“Thanks. You’re quite amazing yourself.”

“I know.” We both laugh.

“I can’t believe it, but…” He looks to his watch. “I really have to get going.”  
“Really?” I whine, even though I know it sounds childish.

“I truly wish I could stay here. I really do.” He moves forward and kisses me. “But I’ll be back next week.”

“I can’t wait.” I move forward and fix his tie.

“Do good in school. Have fun. And enjoy all the money.”

“Trust me, I will.”

“Good. If I can’t enjoy it then someone should.”

“Maybe one day you’ll enjoy it with me.”

“Maybe.” We kiss once more before he walks out.


	6. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram surprises Andy

It’s been almost a month since I’ve actually seen Hiram. He was supposed to come and visit weeks ago, but he had a last-minute business trip. It happened again last week, and again this week. While all the money and school have occupied me very well, winter vacation begins tomorrow and all I want to do is touch Hiram and be around him in general. All I can think about is him. I actually hate how much I think about him. It’s annoying because he keeps telling me exactly what I want to hear. He keeps telling me how much he misses me. The things he wants to do with me, and to me. But so far it’s just been words, no actions. Nothing to back up what he is saying.

A knock on the door shocks me up and out of my bed where I am contemplating everything Hiram. I quickly slip on shorts and a t-shirt and run to the door. I open it to Arthur. He’s wearing an amazing suit as always and his hair is also just as perfect. He’s holding a black bag. He hands me the bag.

“Thanks.” He just smiles and watches as I take out a large dildo.

“Mr. Lodge would like you to call him when you choose to use this. He will be able to manually move it wherever he is.”

“Um… thanks.” I look at the rubber dildo, then back up at Arthur, the real human man who is actually standing in front of me. “Fuck it.” I just blurt out before grabbing Arthur’s tie and pulling him up to me, kissing him.

He begins kissing back. I shut the door behind him before turning us around and begin walking over to my room. When we get in I push him against the wall. He just smiles as I yank on his tie so hard that it begins to choke him. The harder I choke him the more he smiles and the more the bulge in his pants grows. I let go and go back towards him, kissing. I stop kissing and lick his cheek. I move up to his hair and just sniff it for a second. He smells like a man. Like leather and scotch. I stick my tongue out and lick his hair. He moves forward and begins kissing my neck. 

“Suck me,” I whisper before moving back and throwing my pants and boxers down.

“Sure.” He goes to his knees and immediately takes my penis into his mouth.

“Oh…” I moan at the feeling of his super-soft lips massaging my shaft as he goes deeper.

He goes deeper and deeper. I can’t believe how deep he goes. Soon my balls and shaft are completely in his mouth and down his throat. He then sticks his tongue out and somehow slips it onto my crack. He slips it down and slides the tip just a little into my hole. He then moves back and begins to move his head up and down. He begins moving like a machine. He goes the same speed the entire time. He just continues going without a single problem. 

“Oh my…” I moan as I dig my fingers into the top of his hair, which is surprisingly crunchy, yet soft.

I just start running my hands all around his hair and pulling, yanking, and just not giving any shits. But it doesn’t slow him down at all.

“Fuck!” I’m so focused on Arthur’s hair that I don’t realize how close I am to exploding, and then I explode.

I explode like a fire hose into Arthur’s mouth. I can’t believe how much comes out of me. And for how long it lasts. But eventually, I’m done. I feel Arthur lick every single inch of my penis clean before moving back. He looks up at me, smiling.

“Thank you.” I now feel awkward and don’t know what to do.

“No problem.” He stands up and fixes his tie. “I’m here whenever.” We walk out of my room and to the front door.

“Bye.” I awkwardly say as I close the door on him.

I am so fuckin’ confused right now. I just stand there thinking about what just happened. I then grab the bag with the dildo and take it out. I look at the massive cock and for a second I feel guilty for what I did. But then I don’t. I realize if Hiram wants to be here and be with me, then he can. If he can’t, then I’ll take him up on his offer. I’ll use Arthur whenever the fuck I want. I know for a fact that Hiram has the money and ability to come and see me whenever. So I go to the couch, turn the TV on, and relax.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

A knock on the door wakes me up at nearly five in the morning. It’s almost like I’m still dreaming as I get up to my feet. I barely manage to put pants and a sweater on. I make my way to the door. I blink a very long time before opening the door. 

“Hiram!” I still can’t tell if I’m dreaming or not as I stare at a handsome Hiram standing there with a suit on a hanger in his hand.

“Can I come in?” I just nod. 

He places the suit on the kitchen island and turns to me after I close the door. He just smiles as he slowly walks up to me. He places his hand on my cheek, caressing it. 

“I’ve missed you.” His voice cuts like butter.

“I’ve missed you too.” We kiss then step back. “What’s going on?”

“Oh. Yeah.” His smile just keeps growing. “Put on the suit. Then we have to leave.” He looks over to the suit.

“What’s going on?”

“No more questions. Just put the suit on.” He grabs it and hands it to me.

I grab it and walk off to the bedroom. I’ve never worn a suit like this before. It perfectly fits my entire body. It seems to caress my body in just the right way. It kinda wakes me up too. The feeling of this super light and comfortable suit gives me this energy that I’ve never had before.

“Come on. We’ve gotta go.” I hear Hiram shout from the other room.

“Where are we goin’?” I walk out and Hiram’s face goes blank when he sees me in the suit.

“Wow…” It’s all he has to say.

“You good?” I walk up to him. “Can you help me?” I hold up the tie.

“Of course.” He smiles and slowly begins putting the tie around my neck.

“So we going somewhere to eat? Someplace with a lot of people?”

“If you ask one more time…” He tightens the tie. “Then we don’t go.”

“Fine.” He steps back. “How do I look?” 

“Perfect.” He walks to the door and we walk out.

We make it downstairs and to the car. We drive for a while before Hiram tells me to close my eyes. Then the car stops maybe 15 minutes later.

“Wait,” he tells me as I hear the door open. “Be careful.” He guides me out of the car and to my feet. “Wait.” We walk a few feet.

All I can feel is the sun on my skin and a nice breeze.

“Open your eyes.” I open them to see a big plane.

“Um…” I’m a bit confused.

“It’s my private jet. We’re heading to Switzerland.” He looks to me smiling beyond belief.

“What?” I am shocked.

“I was able to get off four days for the two of us to spend at the nicest place in Switzerland to go skiing, swimming, shopping drinking, etc.”

“Wow…”

“And I’ve told my work that I’m off with family and my family that I’m off for work. So no one will be bothering us.”

“Wow…” I am utterly speechless still.

“Is that a happy ‘wow’?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” I start smiling and hug Hiram. “But I don’t have anything with me?”

“We’ll buy all new stuff for you there.”

“Thank you so much.” I kiss him and we begin walking to the jet.

“It’s really nothing. You deserve all of this. Especially with me being gone so long.”

“It’s fine.”

“No. It’s not. You deserve more than random pop-ins.” He puts his arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on him.

“I love you.” It blurts out of my mouth like vomit.

I look to Hiram and he is showing no response. 

_ Did he hear me? Oh fuck! _


	7. NEW STORY!!!

Here's a link to my new story!!! GO and REQUEST!!!

[Fuck, Marry, Kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411284/chapters/64340770)


End file.
